For the treatment of a multitude of illnesses, which are now widespread, such as diabetes, patients must inject themselves independently with the needed amount of an active substance/medicament, using a hypodermic syringe or a carpule. To make this safer and easier, a multitude of injection devices are known that incorporate a largely automatic sequence of insertion of the needle, injection of the active substance and withdrawal of the needle.